battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-24142455-20160326024303/@comment-24142455-20160328013757
As Boekhounder arrives, he is briefed the same by the OSA Officials, and is readied for takeoff in a B-95S, taking off from one of the northern AIF bases. The eight boarded their pods, and the plane moved to the runway. As they made their way, air raid sirens began to go off, the sound of a German air raid. The plane began to take off under subsonic speeds, accompanied by four P-51 Mustangs. Fergus: Pilot, my radar systems got eyes on four aircraft? Pilot: Our escort out to the edge of the arctic circle, before we turn our course along it towards Germany. Command's been stretching air defenses, and this is what we got. Fergus: Those rustbuckets? They're WWII aircraft! Pilot: These ain't those flyers, they got some special stuff added to them to make 'em fly better. As the planes moved along towards the northern edges of Albion, several contacts were spotted. Scouts. Pilot: Alright, I got something, seven contacts, they seem like those super maneuverables. Co-Pilot: Got visual, it's a new bogey, single engine. Doesn't seem manned. The seven jets broke formation, closing in on the bomber, and a massive rocket barrage was fired, the planes barely avoiding the oncoming rockets. Pilot: Engage cloak! Co-Pilot: She ain't engaging! Escort 1: Escort 1 engaging! Escort 2: Escort 2 engaging! Escort 3: Escort 3, engaging! Escort 4: Escort 4 engaging! Pilot: Godspeed, to all of you. The four mustangs broke formation to engage the enemy fighters. One was struck by a burst of laser fire, and it's wing was filled with holes. It fired it's 20mm cannons, striking the enemy aircraft before it was hit again, and burst into flames. The second mustang pulled behind it and fired a spray of 20mm cannon rounds into it, hitting the wing and shearing it off, and the plane crashed into the icy oceans below. Pilot: Escort 3 is down! Escort 2: Downed one of them. These ain't manned, they're pullin' too many high G maneuvers! They're drone- Gah! The plane was struck in the cockpit, but it kept flying, the pilot's leg struck by a burst of laser fire. The pilot fired four of his six close range air to air missiles, the second drone dodged two of them, spiraling around, before the third collided with the massive engine on the tail. The drone then glided down, crash landing on the ice below. Escort 1: These birds seem like one of them V-1s from The War, but they sure as hell don't fight like them. Escort 4, mark this location for recovery drone explodes. Damn. Escort 2 gunned his engine towards another drone, firing his cannons before launching his two other two missiles, striking two of the drones, leaving four left. Escort 2: There's too many of them! Pilot: Status? Escort 1: Escort 4's radios out, we can't communicate. Escort 2's bleeding, my engine is damaged. We'll take these b8stards down, you head out. I've radioed for reinforcements. Co-Pilot: Cloak's ready! Pilot: Roger Escort 1, engaging cloak. The B-95S went hypersonic and engaged the cloak, leaving the three mustangs to their fate. Co-Pilot: More contacts, seems like a bomber formation. Counting 500 aircraft or so. Pilot: Maintain radio silence, we're on a mission now. The bomber flew off towards Germany, as the German air raid neared... OOC: thread will contine on PANZER page, the air battle will be on this thread.